


the unwanteds

by ShippingEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEve/pseuds/ShippingEve
Summary: Niko struggles with the overwhelmingly negative reception that greets him everywhere he turns. Then, Kenny is there to help
Relationships: Niko Polastri/Kenny Stowton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the unwanteds

Niko sits at the cafe table.

He knows he looks a mess. He can feel how greasy and messed his hair is. But he’s just had a terrible day, and things only got worse when he opened Twitter.

He knows better than that. He SHOULD know better by now but he can never stop himself from opening that app, and reading the endless comments.

_Ugh get niko OFFF my SCREEN_

_when will eve kill niko it’s past time_

_this is not the content we wanted!!!_

_If I see niko one more time I will quit watching_

He tries his best.

All Niko has ever done is try to be a good man, a good maths teacher, and a good husband to Eve Polastri. He loves Eve Polastri. And so do most of these faceless people online, so they say. So if we all have this in common, he wants to say to them, why can’t we get along? What have I done to anger you so?

But he doesn’t. He knows engaging will only make it worse. He is able to manage that small level of restraint.

As Niko runs a hand through his mussed hair, he hears a voice from behind him. “It’s getting to you too, huh?”

He turns over his shoulder, and there is Kenny. In his short shorts, his knees peeking out like two pale coconuts. He is putting on a brave face, but his eys are rimmed with red, like he has been crying.

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with these people,” Niko says, then gestures for Kenny to sit down across from him.

Kenny sits and sighs. “You know what they want.”

Niko says it in unison with Kenny: “Villanelle and Eve.”

“It’s all about those two ladies,” Kenny continues. “Anything else, and they will riot. It’s not personal…”

“Sure feels like it is, sometimes,” Niko groans. 

“Deep breaths. Mindfulness. And staying off the internet,” Kenny says. “That’s what I’ve found, to help.”

“I just don’t understand,” Niko says, shaking his head. “What is it about them?” Then, as Kenny opens his mouth to state the obvious, Niko continues, “Yes, I mean, I understand, I’m married to Eve, I get it – and Villanelle, she’s exciting in her way. But they’re awful. Both of them. Completely terrible people. Possibly the worst two humans on the planet. I could understand the fascination at first but… come on, people! You’ve seen what they’ve done, to us, and to each other!”

Niko’s hand balls into a fist and bangs against the table, quivering with rage. Then, Kenny’s hand is on top of his to steady it. The contact is instantly calming for Niko.

“Don’t worry about them anymore,” Kenny says. “We can’t control how they react.”

“It just feels like shit, you know?” Niko says, tears welling in his eyes now. “To be so unwanted. By everyone.”

“Not everyone,” Kenny says, and Niko looks up to see something gentle brewing in Kenny’s eyes. Something new.

“Do you think…” Niko begins, then stops himself.

“What?”

“Never mind, it was stupid.”

“No,” Kenny says softly. “I want to hear what you have to say.”

“Do you think… if we leave them behind. All of them, I mean. Eve and Villanelle…”

“And my mum?”

“Yes, your mum… and all the others. The faceless ones,” Niko says. “Do you think we could be happy?”

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Kenny says.

They rise, part ways with the cafe table and statue, and leave everything behind.

London. Twitter. BBC America. All of it.

They’ll find a better life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> look what you've done, they're gone now
> 
> i mean for real. i have a cousin who works at BBC and she told me it's true
> 
> bye bye Niko and Kenny! I hope you find happiness together


End file.
